Between Two Eyes
by WritersUnite717
Summary: When Loki comes to Earth in the form of a teenage boy he doesn't expect to find a girl who is like him. He also doesn't expect to become her best friend. I suck at summaries and this is my first fic. LOKI/OC
1. To Asgard!

Between two eyes

CHAPTER ONE

Loki/Luke POV

My best friend for the past month and a half stood at the net opposite to where I was standing, playing defense. A kid kept hitting her with the ball and it was pissing me off. She's just standing there taking blows to her arms, legs, and hands. The boy wound his arm back and fired. It hit her head. The hit was hard but luckily she was still took another blow to her hand. I knew the period was almost over, it had to be she wasn't gonna take much more of this. Again the boy wound his arm and shot the ball towards her legs this time. On impact you could hear the slap of the ball on her knee but also the snap of a bone. She screamed as she fell. The teacher and I ran over. "Are you okay?" Mr. Brown asked her. "Of course she's not Sir! Did you not hear the snap of the bone in her knee?" I snapped at the teacher who looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. My friend whimpered. "Don't move Cel." I told my friend. " I'm not gonna move anytime soon. Don't worry." She said through clenched teeth. "Where does it hurt?"I asked nonchalantly. "Where do you think!" She yelled. "Sorry Luke." Her eyes were red, like ruby red which means she's in a great deal of pain. ("Why can't you heal me?" She asked using her powers of mind reading. "There are people around Celia. They'll see me and call both of us freaks." I said back. "So? Since when do we care what they say?" "You care Cel, I know you do.") I sigh ("Fine I'll heal you but once I'm done get ready to run")

Celia POV

("Got it") I say to Luke. As he starts to heal me his hands glow green. There are people whispering all around us. Mr. Brown calls security just as Luke finishes. "Run." He says so soft so only I can hear. We take off to the doors but Colin, the idiot who hit me multiple times was in our way. "Idiot" I mumbled before I flipped back and kicked him square in the chest and he fell down knocking into the door and opening it for us. "That's what you get." I said before leaping over him and holding my arm out willing my bag to come out of my locker which was now broken. Haha. Thats what the school gets for harboring two of freaks. I ran towards the front doors and ran right through them, not a scratch. Hmmm... "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Was that your doing?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"The glass, it not shattering."

"Yes I did that."I already knew my friend had magic but I did not know how well he could control it. I reached into my bag and pulled out my hover and threw it in front of me, expanding in front of our eyes.

"You coming?" I said

"Yes I am."

"Do you know somewhere safe we can go?"

"Yes." He said

"Ok, then get on."

He got on behind me. "Let me drive." He said. "With this you don't drive. It is voice command. You just say : CATO?"

And CATO will respond. You try, just say where we want to go."

"CATO?"

-Yes Luke?-

"Go to DC, please."

"DC! Are you mad?!" I yelled at Luke furious. "Word could get out faster than the speed of light!"

"I know but there is something I have I show you and it's in DC!"

"Ok, fine. CATO?"

-Yes?-

"How much longer?"

-30 seconds-

"Got it."

We got there in no time we got off the hover and I asked "Is this the spot?"

"We are close Celia, do not worry." We walked for what seemed like 5 minutes and we came across the mark of something and Luke changed into... Loki!

LOKI POV

"You are Loki." Celia said with nothing but awe in her changing eyes this time they were gold. I have only seen them like that only once when we first met. "Yes, yes I am. You are not scared of me?" I said with fear of losing my friend. "No, of course not why would I be afraid of you Lu-Loki!" There was the obvious hurt in her voice as she said this. "Well with that being said would you like to go to Asgard with me?"

"I thought it was only a myth!" Her voice was breathless

"No, Celia it is my home. Hiemdal!" I called. "Open the BiFrost!" I snaked my arm around her waist so I wouldn't lose her and the portal opened. She buried her head into my side and in less than a second we were in Asgard. "Thank you Hiemdal." I thanked the guard. "You dare allow a human in The Realm Eternal?" Hiemdal said his voice wary and eyes looking at Celia intensely. "Yes"

"Why?"

"She is my friend and she was in a time of need. Her parents don't care where she goes and they certainly don't care about her. So I thought Asgard would be better."

"You don't know that, Loki." Hiemdal said. "You may go to the AllFather, he is expecting you both." I looked at Celia and her eyes were a mix of gold and black, fear and awe. We started walking towards the palace and I've seen the view thousands of times but Celia was amazed at the floating buildings and all the gold. "It's... It's just.. Wow." She said trying to take it in all at once. We were about halfway down the rainbow bridge when she stopped and looked at me. "Loki?"

"Yes, Celia?"

"I um have something to tell you.." She trailed off still gazing into my eyes. Her eyes were now a blue which means she was going to use her powers.. I just didn't know which ones. (Loki... I.. I... Um... I think I really really like you.. I didn't have the guts to say it aloud.) "Are you saying you love me Celia?" (Yes I am.) "I love you too. I love you a lot Celia and when that kid kept hitting you I wanted to punch him." She laughed. Dang, she was beautiful. "We have to get to the palace, Celia. My family is waiting."

"Ok let's go." I took her hand pulled her closer to me as we went towards the palace.

CELIA POV

"Are you ready Celia?" Loki said as he turned to look at me. "Yes I am."

"I must do something first." He bent down and kissed me! I've been waiting for this to happen ever since we first met! I broke away and said "Loki I love you."

"I love you too, Celia." His voice was full of joy and he picked me up and spun me around onto his back. He laughed at my reaction as he ran into the throne room. We were laughing until a man's voice boomed "Loki!" It scared both of us so much that Loki dropped me on my butt and we started laughing again. He picked me up and put me back where I was before I fell.

"Loki who is this mortal?" I flinched.

"Father this is Celia my.. Girlfriend."

"You seem unsure my son."

"We just established this Father!"

"Why is she here?" The man said still talking to Loki.

"I am here Sir because me and Loki were in some trouble with where we were at and Loki thought it would be safer to bring me here."

"I did not allow you to speak, mortal!" I winced.

"Celia love do not anger my father he is not very reasonable when angered." Loki said. "I understand that Loki but he does not need to speak to me or about me that way!" I said hurt filling my voice. The woman on the throne turned to the man, "Odin you are clearly upsetting the poor girl and our son as well." Oh my, I upset the King of Asgard! I'm in soo much trouble! "Sir I am sorry I spoke out of turn. You were upsetting me and Loki said that I would be safe here but I do not feel very safe." I said trying to be formal even though I was very, very, scared. The woman got up and walked up with her arms out stretched to Loki. "Son, I welcome Celia into our home."

"Why mother?" Loki asked confused

"She has Asgardian blood in her."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Loki look at her hair." With that he gently set me down and turned to look at me. His mouth was wide open. "What?" I looked at him really confused. "Darling look at your hair." I turned to look and gasped. My hair was longer than I wanted it to be! It was down to the floor! "How do I stop it?!" I yelled by total accident. "Just say stop and shrink."

"Ok. Stop." It stopped growing. "Shrink" It shrunk till it knew when I wanted to stop and I'm glad. Loki just stood there. "Why are you just standing there you goof? Get over here!" I said and he came over, I grabbed him and pulled him down towards me and I kissed him. It screamed, I love you and I need you. That's exactly what I wanted. "Brother! I see that you returned! How was your trip?"

LOKI POV

Perfect timing Thor, I thought and Celia giggled. I broke away from her embrace and said "It was wonderful Thor and thank you for giving me a big headache." Celia laughed at my comment, Thor on the other hand did not find it very funny. He turned to me and pushed me to the wall opposite of him. "Loki!" Celia screamed. "What was that for! Are you mad?" She slapped Thor then ran towards me. "Are you okay?" I groaned. "Yes I am fine Celia don't worry about me. I would worry about yourself." I told her. The pain was already fading away. "Why?"

"For one you slapped my brother. Second is that I love you too much and would kill anyone who hurt you." With that Thor came marching up to us, a angry look on his face. Uh oh. I thought before he grabbed Celia by her neck and said "You dare slap me mortal?!"

"Thor, please be reasonable." Celia said though what little air she had left. "Put her down brother please!" I pleaded with him. "I love her!"

"WHAT!" He screamed not angry just surprised and dropped Celia. She caught herself on her hands and knees and gasped for air. I ran over to her and picked her up, bridal style and cradled her. "Darling are you alright?"

"No I am not." She said her voice hoarse. She was shaking and eyes were pitch black, pure fear. Of my brother. "Mother, Father, Thor, we will going to my chambers. Mother if you can please send some dresses to my chambers for Celia. We are going to take a nap before dinner."

"Alright Loki." I took Celia to my chambers which was just a bit of a walk but I didn't really care. "Celia, Darling your safe with me don't worry." I told her sincerely. (That wasn't very nice Loki you know that) "Darling I know he wasn't very nice but that's because I upset with him for interrupting our moment." Finally we were at my room. I gently set her down on the bed and with a snap of my fingers we were both in pjs as Celia calls them. She went under the covers slowly as if she didn't want to hurt herself. When she was settled I carefully went into the bed and wrapped my arms around her as she quietly sobbed. "Love, I hate seeing you like this tell me what I can do to help. I'm here for you." I told her sincerely. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as said "Can you beat Thor up for me? Please?" Her voice was shaking and rough. " I will try Love, but for now please get some rest." (Ok.) She replied, then closing her eyes in a deep sleep. As I heard her breathing slow I knew I as well could get some rest.

*************TIME SKIP*****************

I woke to the sound of a quiet knock on my door. With a snap of my fingers the door was open and in came my mother and a servant carrying dresses. I shushed them just in case they try to wake Celia. My mother understood and nodded. They put the dresses for Celia in my closet and left. But before leaving mother whispered "It is almost time for dinner."

"Ok we will be there in a little bit."

She left as quietly as she came closing the door behind her.

"Celia, darling it is time to wake up." I said lightly kissing her nose. She mumbled something and turned away from me. I laughed before picking her up and spinning her around. Her eyes opened suddenly and she laughed, the strength in her voice back. "Put me down!" She shrieked. "I'm getting dizzy!

CELIA POV

"I will puke on you if you don't put me down!" He gently set me down and said "Celia it is almost time for dinner, so I suggest we get ready. I will go get a maid to help. Pick a dress, Darling, I will be right back."

"Ok."

I went to the the massive doors to my left and opened them to come face to face with a giant walk in closet. Half of the closet was Loki's stuff. The other half was filled with extravagant dresses. They were amazing colors rich and bright, all beautiful. One though caught my eye. It was a dark midnight blue then faded to a light blue the finally at the bottom of the dress a silver. "Dang" I said breathless as arms snaked around my waist. "Like what u see Darling?" Loki asked. "Most definitely, where did your mom get all of these?!" I said picking up the blue and sliver one. "The seamstress of course." "Well I am going to change into this one." "Ok Love, Esandia will help you."

Esandia curtsied and led me to the bathroom. She started to run a bath for me. "You don't have to do that you know, I can figure it out myself." I told her kindly. "No miss you will not, it is my job to help and serve the king and queens guest. You my dear have also caught the eye of Loki and he is the hardest to win over many have tried but failed." She said. "Hmm I never noticed that in all the legends on Midgard girls always fall for him."

"That is the case with you humans, you always fall for mischief." She replied. The bath was ready and I changed. The water felt good after the long day. After my bath Esandia started to get me ready for dinner. She was so gentle with my hair I almost fell asleep again. "Done!" She announced as she carefully lifted her hands off my hair. When I opened my eyes my hair was in a waterfall braid with the rest of my hair in soft curls. "Wow, Esandia, its beautiful. Thank you so much!" I turned around and hugged her. She seemed shocked at the hug but I didn't really care. "Can you help me get into the dress please?" I asked as I ended the hug. "Of course my lady anything for you." She said as she went to grab the dress. I tugged it onto my body fairly quickly and Esandia laced it up for me. I opened the door to see Loki looking very, very handsome.(he is wearing the suit he wore to that gala where he fought Captain America for the first time) "You clean up nicely, Loki." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "As do you Celia." He said was he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle as if he thought I would break with his touch. It was short lived but reassuring. "I know your scared Love, but, it will be alright as long your with me." Loki said. "Alright." he turned and led me to the big gold doors leading to the hallway outside the massive room. We started walking towards the dinning hall and when we got here Loki stopped and turned to me. My eyes were wide with fear of facing his brother again. He squeezed my hand and the doors opened.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is my first fanfic and I know it's really long so I don't know if people like that or not but I get it if you don't like it so I hope people will like this :3 I also did this on my phone so I don't know... I'm also sorry if people don't like the different POVs so yeah R AND R PLEASE!**


	2. Dinner and a Dance

**A/N- Today is my birthday so I wanted to update so.. Yeah enjoy! I don't own A Thousand Years pt 2by Christina Perri featuring Steve Kazee or the Thor characters**

**Chapter two :3**

**CELIA POV**

The dinning hall was huge and covered with gold. All the fear I had before I came in here disappeared and was replaced with awe. "Hello Mother, Father."

"Good evening my son and Celia, you both look amazing tonight." I curtsied and Loki bowed while having my arm hooked in his. "Thank you." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment then laughed like there was nobody in the big hall. After the laugh attack we sat down and made introductions. Sif was the only female warrior in Asgard. Well I'm going to have to change that. The next perks on was Fandral, a blond man who was terrible at flirting. Volstagg a very large man with a loud voice was the next to be introduced. The last person was Hogun, he seemed rather shy only giving me a slight nod to acknowledge his presence. There was a soft orchestra playing and it made my feet itch. "Can we go dance Loki? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face and I knew he would give in eventually. He did after a couple of minutes and changed.. Well more like poofed me into the white dress I like to wear when I'm dancing. "Thank you!" And then he knelt down and produced a pair of beautiful pointe shoes out of nowhere! "WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIND THESE?!" I yelled excitedly. "I remembered that you liked to dance.. No, loved to dance and took your old pair up here and had the best shoe maker make these for you." Loki replies standing up. I wrapped him into the biggest hug ever and said "Thank you soooooo much!" "Your welcome." he replied. "Now let's dance." I put the shoes on with great care then joined him. "Can you blast _A Thousand Years_ please?" I asked. "Yes I can." he replied.

_The day we met frozen I held my breath right from the start I knew that I found a home for my heart, beats fast colors and promises how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall watching you stand alone all of my doubts certainly goes away somehow. One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. _

_Time stands still beauty and oh she is I will brave I will not let it ni fien take away way whats standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this. One step closer I have died everdaddy waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for thousand years I love you for a thousand more. And all along I belived I I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you do a thousand more. _

We danced the waltz until the song was over and when it was Loki doped me and like any gentlemen he kissed me. We went back to the table panting. "That was AMAZING Celia! You and Loki are great partners." Frigga said excitedly. "Thanks." I said after a big coughing fit. "Are you alright?" Odin asked concerned. "Yes I am. I have a condition, that makes me cough every time I take a huge breath." I said my voice hoarse from the fit. "Princess Celia would thou like to come see us train?" Fandral asked. "Why not?" I say. We all get up from the table and I turn to say to twe king and queen of Asgard, "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." i said as I curtsied. "Your welcome my dear." Odin replies as I turn and follow the rest of the group.

**LOKI POV **

Celia had no idea what she got herself into when she agreed to go to training with those goons. They were going to use her but she won't let that happen, she will beat their butts. We walked to the training grounds Celia and I hand-in-hand. Soon we had entered the grounds and walkers over to the weapons. I conjured my staff into my hands, Celia grabbed a lightweight staff with a simple blade on the top. She looked down at her faults dress then looked fairly pleased with herself. "Brother!" Thor called "We shall show the ladies how its done!" Celia threw her ahead back and laughed "Why don't Sif and I go? I can show you all my skills." Sif nodded in agreement, "Then we shall fight."

**A/N so sorry for the cliffhanger! Like I said before its my birthday today and I'm soo glad I updated at my deadline for this I tried sooo hard and I'm sooo happy! :3 later people's! **

**WU717**


End file.
